bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Misadventures: A Taste for Revenge part 1
Wednesday, 4:00 PM Michael had arrived at the Girls' Dorm. Dressed in nice clothes and everything, he was taking Nicole out to the movies on this fine evening. The movie would be over at about six and he would walk her back to the Girls' Dorm, or at least that was the plan. Nicole came out the front door and gave him a warm hug. They started walking to the theater, hand in hand. "So, how's Bullshit... I mean Bullworth?" Michael asked. With a sly chuckle. She laughed as well. "It's actually not as bad as what you said in your emails." She replied. Oh really? Michael thought to himself. "The worst school in the country must not be as bad when you're a beautiful girl." Michael said, joking but also with a flirtatious tone. They continued to walk to the movie theater. They paid to watch some super hero movie, it was Nicole's idea and Michael just went with it. They get into the movie theater and the previews start. There was a couple just a few seats away from them making out. "Nice of you to get a room." Michael sarcastically said to them and they both paused to look at Nicole and Michael. Disgust on their face. Nicole and Michael both laughed and he took her hand in his as the movie was just about to start. After The Movie, 7:01 PM They just walked out of the theaters and Michael had to stretch his legs out. A three hour movie is no fun, including since the movie was a bore fest from the get go. They start to walk home and are at the gates in front of the school when an egg hits Michael on the forhead. A barrage of eggs come at them. Nicole starts crying and Michael sees them in the woods he was about to chase after them when he noticed Nicole was still crying. He looked at them one last time and saw their blue Letterman Jackets. "The Jocks." He muttered. He turned and took Nicole to the Boys Dorm. They were absolutely covered by the eggs. It was horrible. Michael got out his phone and texted C-Money. After that Michael fetched a two towels and they were cleaning themselves up. Michael got next to Nicole who still had tears going down her face. "I know who did this and I'm gonna kill the motherfucker that did it. I promise." Michael said, coldly. Just then he heard the door open and in walked C-Money. Michael told him about the situation and they left the Dorms, for the Athletic center. When they arrived there Michael saw Ted with two other roid monkeys'. The Jocks turn to them, wide grins on their faces. "Hey smartass did you enjoy your extra protein?" Ted taunts them as they approach. This motherfucker is in for it. Michael is as angry as ever and he knew he was going to beat this guys ass no problem. "I've come for you Ted." Michael says, with full seriousness in his tone. They trade insults and then finally Michael throws a powerful right hook that launches Ted against the wall. Michael drops his hands and starts to taunt Ted. "Come on fucker." Michael taunts. Ted throws a sloppy right hook and it hits Michael but has little affect on him. "My grandma's got more power then you!" Michael taunts him. He grabs Ted in the Clinch and throws a knee to his gut, it drops him instantly. Michael starts throwing hammerfists to Ted's face. He's relentless and at this point blood was oozing from Ted's face. Michael then picks him up and slams him on his back. He could tell that Ted was through based on the resistance he was getting from him. He was basically throwing him around at will. "Had enough tough guy?" Michael says, anger in his tone. "You think it's okay to mess with Nicole and I, as well as my friends?" Michael asked him. "Please don't, it wasn't my fault I swear!" Ted screams. Now this bitch is lying, Michael thinks to himself. He's trying to squeeze out the back door, so to speak. Michael had a hold of his neck. Michael and C-Money both looked at each other then back at Ted. They were both in thought as this was taking place. "What the hell do you mean it's not your fault?" C-Money asked him. "It was your boys that egged Nicole and I a while ago." Michael made sure to point out. Then Ted told them about Whitney's involvment in all of this. Michael then helped Ted up and pushed him against a wall. "If you ever hurt Nicole while she is here at Bullworth you're going to wish you were dead." Michael threatened, and he was dead serious. Then he walked back to the dorm, walked Nicole back to the Girls' Dorm and went home after all that happened. Category:Blog posts